1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to office supplies and, in particular, to an integrated folder and retaining pocket for holding papers and additional articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Office requisites, such as folders and pocket folders are widely used office supplies for holding letters and other documents. The traditional pocket folder is a paper or card enclosure having front and rear covers joined along the bottom edge and along portions of the right and left edges. These are sometimes referred to as slash jackets. The front cover generally has a cutaway providing easy access to documents contained within the folder. The cutaway may slope from the top left corner to a point lower on the right side of the folder to allow a user to see part of the letter contained therein. The cutaway may alternatively slope from the top right corner to a point lower on the left side, or may be a decoratively curved diagonal cut or the like. Recent developments in office practices include providing the ability to hold other items in addition to the paper documents. For example, it may be desirable to attach a computer diskette, a media storage device, or a business card, photograph, or the like to the front cover of the slash jacket to supplement the contents of the documents contained in the slash jacket.
A known approach to holding a standard 31/2 inch computer diskette on the front cover of a slash jacket includes cutting an aperture on the front cover and attaching an additional piece of cardboard material to the inner surface of the front cover so as to form an enclosed pocket for holding the diskette.
A problem with this approach is that it requires the additional manufacturing steps of cutting and removing material to form the slot, and attaching an additional piece of material to the inner surface of the front cover to form an enclosed pocket. These additional steps increase the cost of manufacturing the slash jacket.
There is therefore a need to provide a slash jacket which can hold items in addition to the documents contained within the jacket, such as computer diskettes, etc., which requires fewer manufacturing steps than the known art, and which is therefore easier and less expensive to manufacture.